Aburrimiento
by Rdk
Summary: One-shot desde la perspectiva de Ryuk, su visión de la situación de Light y de la busqueda de Kira y el cuaderno. Contiene spoilers hasta el tomo 6 del manga.


**Disclaimer: **Bueno ya sabeis que nada de lo que escribo es mio, pertenece al gran ( o a la gran, porque no se sabe si es hombre o mujer xD) Tsugumi Ohba y al mangaka Takeshi Obata, yo simplemente me dedico a desvariar. Espero que os guste =)

* * *

**Aburrimiento**

Según el diccionario de los humanos el aburrimiento es el cansancio o fastidio causados generalmente por disgustos o molestias o por no tener nada que divierta y distraiga.

Y eso era lo que me pasaba a mí, que no había nada divertido en el mundo de los shinigamis, un día era una simple repetición del anterior, no había ninguna variación y eso a la larga aburre también a los dioses. Por eso deje caer una Death Note en el mundo humano, podía ocurrir que la encontrara un humano que la recogiera, viera la instrucciones que escribí y creyera que era una broma y con la misma facilidad que la cogió del suelo la tirase a la primera papelera que viese. Otra posibilidad es que la persona que encontrase mi cuaderno, lo usase y al ver que era real, el miedo lo invadiera y decidiera no usarla. En este caso, me hubiera divertido como mucho una semana.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue mil veces mejor. Un chico, un simple estudiante, lo encontró. Leyó las instrucciones, pensó que se trataba de una broma pero lo usó, quizás la primera vez fue por curiosidad, por querer comprobar cuanto había de cierto en las páginas que yo había escrito, realmente el motivo me daba igual porque lo importante fue que utilizó el cuaderno. Y aunque funcionó, al principio pensó que había sido fruto de la casualidad, pero después de esa primera vez hubo una segunda, una tercera y así sucesivamente hasta que estuviste 100% seguro de que la Death Note era real. Y para mi sorpresa, seguiste usándola, no te temblaba la mano al escribir el nombre, no tenías remordimientos porque según tú, solo estabas haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor, en el que solo podrían vivir la gente de buen corazón y tú te alzarías como su nuevo Dios. Y si lo dices en voz alta suena incluso bien, Yagami Light, el Dios del Nuevo Mundo. Light. Dios. Kira. La misma persona y diferentes interpretaciones, para algunos eres el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, pero tú crees que vas a ser un Dios y para otros eres el salvador que purga las almas de aquellos que piensan que pueden hacer malas acciones sin que nadie pueda hacer algo por evitarlo.

Recuerdo cuando me presenté en tu habitación por primera vez y dijiste que me estabas esperando, me enseñaste todos los nombres que habías escrito y me contaste tu plan, en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo tenía razón, los humanos sois muy interesantes. Pero por supuesto, no todo iba a salir como tu querías, solo era cuestión de tiempo que tantas muertes por ataques al corazón levantaran sospechas y entonces apareció él, nadie conocía su nombre, ni su aspecto, pero una simple letra te puso en alerta, a ti, a la policía, a Japón y al mundo.

L. No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella tarde en la que L te puso contra las cuerdas, una aparición en la televisión, una provocación y la promesa de encontrarte fueron suficientes para que cometieras tu primer error, te ofendiste porque había dicho que tu obra era mala, y como según tu, él iba a obrar contra el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, no merecía vivir y no dudaste en escribir su nombre en la libreta. Dime una cosa Light, ¿te acuerdas del nombre que hizo que todo esto ocurriera? Yo si, Lind L. Tailor, no creo que nunca lo olvide, aunque 40 segundos después ese hombre muriese, su nombre aún está en mi cabeza y estoy seguro de que en la tuya también. Y ese fue tu gran error, al escribir su nombre te delataste, aunque por supuesto no todo fue culpa tuya, ese L es de armas tomar, sin duda, es otro humano muy interesante.

Con ese simple montaje, descubrió varias cosas que estrecharon el cerco que te rodeaba y poco a poco te fue acorralando. Era de esperar, al fin y al cabo, eres un humano, pero no eres como los demás Light, por supuesto que no, pero te precipitaste ese día y lo sabes, si solo hubieras esperado un poco más...

Pero reconozco que estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras, porque ahora todo esto es mucho más divertido, es el juego del gato y el ratón y L y tú estáis todo el día intercambiando los papeles, aunque lo más divertido fue cuando apareció el segundo Kira. Tu cara y la de L eran un poema, de repente aparecía otra persona que tenía una Death Note, se proclamaba el verdadero Kira y vosotros ya no sabíais que pensar. Yo me imaginaba a alguien parecido a ti Light, un poco más tonto por enviar las cintas a la televisión, pero sin duda tenía que ser alguien como tú. Y en cierto modo lo era, Misa te adoraba, se enamoró de ti, hizo el trato del ojo que tu tanto rechazaste y se puso a tu entera disposición, ella también quería contribuir a tu causa, ella también quería un mundo mejor en el que solo hubiera gente buena. Pero algo no estaba bien. Y ese algo tiene nombre. Rem. Un shinigami, como yo, pero con más sentido de la fidelidad, porque no permitiría que nada ni nadie hiriese a Misa, y te lo dejo muy claro desde el primer día, si a Misa le pasaba algo, asumiría que tu habías escrito su nombre en tu cuaderno y entonces Rem escribiría el tuyo en su Death Note.

Y ahora estamos aquí, en el nuevo Cuartel General de Investigaciones, desde aquí todos intentan encontrar a Kira, encontrarte a ti Light. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que tu eres Kira y eso es lo mejor. Te invitaron a unirte a ellos, para ver si tu inteligencia ponía un poco de luz en toda la oscuridad que les rodeaba y eso pasó, iluminaste a L, quizás es al que menos te interesaba pero fue lo que ocurrió, siempre sospechó de ti, incluso cuando jugaba con los terrones de azúcar tu cara es la que aparecía. Creíste que encerrándote durante días en aquella celda y renunciando a la posesión del cuaderno, L dejaría de tenerte el en punto de mira. Y a Misa también. Escondiste un cuaderno en un bosque y le encargaste a Rem que buscase a alguien y le diera la otra Death Note porque así Misa estaría libre de sospechas y tu podrías seguir manejando a todos los miembros del cuartel a tu antojo. Pero no tuviste en cuenta que L puede llegar a ser una persona muy terca y que sus métodos son poco ortodoxos pero sin duda tienen una finalidad y sirven para algo. Por eso ahora estas en esta situación, investigando a los 8 miembros de la Yotsuba, sin tus recuerdos sobre la Death Note y todo lo que hiciste con ella, comportándote como un chico normal esperando que tu plan salga tal y como tu quieres mientras en tu muñeca descansa la esposa que te encadena a L durante todo el día.

Y aunque tú no puedas verme ahora mismo, porque no eres el dueño del cuaderno, yo no te he abandonado Light, porque cada día estoy más convencido de que mi teoría es del todo correcta. Los humanos sois muy interesantes y no puedo esperar a ver como termina todo esto.

* * *

**Ahora deja un review que dicen que es bueno para el cutis, el karma y mi estado animico =)**


End file.
